


Nothing compares 2 U 2

by Rendie



Series: Nothing compares 2 U [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Castiel interruptus, Cock Rings, Dirty Talk, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, Light Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Pure Smut, Rimming, Safewords, Sam & Dean are soulmates, Shower Sex, just briefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 00:55:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11264646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rendie/pseuds/Rendie
Summary: Dean finally got Sam back home where they can be as loud as they want.





	Nothing compares 2 U 2

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, here is the promised second part. So sorry it took me so long to write, pesky broken elbow was way too annoying to be able to write. But I tried to compensate for it with the sexy, so hopefully you will forgive me. :)  
> Can be read without the first part, but will make much more sense with the background.

The vampire nest successfully taken care of, the brothers made their way back to the bunker, both looking forward to finally being alone and free to be as loud as they wanted. The ride back did not mercifully take too long and was filled with anticipation and eagerness.  
Dean parked Baby in the garage and immediately had a lap full of younger brother, eagerly attacking his mouth.

“Someone’s eager,” Dean smiled into the kiss, unable to stop himself from reaching Sam’s hair and tugging on them gently, enjoying the moans he was getting.  
They have both been half hard the whole way home, endorphins from the hunt still coursing in their blood, and now that they were both finally home, they definitely planned on enjoying each other’s company.  
Dean’s hand got stuck where some of Sam’s hair was mated together with some leftover vampire blood, and he cringed at the feeling, his brain helpfully supplying that they should take this elsewhere, so as not to ruin Baby’s upholstery. They needed to make a hasty departure from the town after the hunt and did not manage to get cleaned up properly, drops of vampire blood everywhere.  
“Sammy, hmmm, Sam,“ he said in between kisses, trying to break his mouth from his younger sibling, even if his own body was telling him to claim him then and there. And there was a thought for the future, having Sam spread out on the hood of his Baby, and he needed to stop thinking such thoughts right now, because they both really needed a shower.  
He tugged harder on Sam’s hair, which had the desired effect of breaking Sam’s mouth off his, head thrown back in a desperate moan.  
“Fuck, Dean, yes!” Sam cursed, his cock growing fully hard, trying to grind his hips into his brother underneath him for some friction. It took a lot of Dean’s resolve to restrain himself and try to get them move out of the car.  
“Soon, Sammy, I promise, but we need a shower now.” Dean breathed out fast, his own cock painfully hard in his jeans.

Sam full out whined at the prospect of leaving Dean’s lap, but when he opened his eyes and managed to concentrate enough, he concluded that shower was definitely a good idea. He took Dean’s mouth in another scorching kiss, then reached out for the door handle on Dean’s side and made his way out of the car on shaky legs. Luckily, Dean was not far behind and from then it was a tangle of limbs, intertwined hands and mouths never leaving the other for long, clothes shedding quickly on their way to take a shared shower. 

Sam stepped into the big stall and turned the water scorching hot, just how they both liked, and it was perfect for getting all the blood down. Dean stopped at the threshold and just took his time staring at his brother’s body getting wet and flushed with heat.  
“Gorgeous”, he exhaled in wonder, his eyes roaming the mountain of a body before him. Sam whined lightly at the attention, trying to duck his head from being so on display, but then Dean was right in front of him, nudging his head back up to look into his eyes.  
“Gorgeous,” Dean repeated and then surged forward to kiss the breath out of Sam. Sam’s feet buckled underneath him when Dean ground their hips together and then he almost fell to the ground with need when Dean suddenly turned him around so that he was facing the tiled shower wall, knocking his legs apart gently to make more space for himself.  
He put his hands onto the wall for support, Dean’s own never leaving his body for a second, roaming all around, bringing scorching fire wherever he touched.  
“Dean, please.” Sam moaned and he didn’t care that he was sounding needy already; he just couldn’t wait much longer.  
“Fuck!” the younger hunter cursed when he felt Dean’s hard cock nudging into his back, his head being forced backwards by Dean’s firm hand in his wet hair. Dean’s teeth sunk into the soft tissue between his neck and shoulder, marking him as his.  
“Yes, baby, can’t wait much longer, either.” Dean breathed out when he pulled his mouth away and then he reached out for the shampoo on the stand and lathered both of his hands to start washing his brother’s hair.  
Sam was a moaning shaking mess with both of his brother’s hands in his hair, massaging his scalp and tugging on them. His cock was rock hard and he wanted to touch it, but did not trust himself not to fall down, if he let go of the wall. Suddenly, one of Dean’s hands left his head and he almost wanted to complain at the loss, but then he felt two fingers of said hand nudging at his entrance and he definitely was not complaining now.  
The fingers were slowly circling around and then he was glad he was still holding onto the wall, when both of Dean’s fingers entered him, combined with another hard tug on his hair.  
“Deeean!” he shouted, glad that they were in the safety of the bunker where nobody could hear them.  
“That’s it, Sammy, lemme hear ya.” Dean said with a smile, delighting in the noises coming out of his little brother when he crocked his fingers just right. Shampoo and water weren’t exactly ideal for this kind of thing, but he was out of his patience as well and their lube was Chuck knew where.  
“D’n, ple’a...” Sam moaned again and boy did it almost make Dean blow his load then and there at having his brother incoherent, unable to form complete words. He quickly added another finger to stretch Sam a bit more, knowing that neither of them would last much longer this round. That was ok, there were many more to come.  
He took his fingers out and then shushed his brother’s whine at the loss of contact.  
“Don’t worry, little brother, I gotcha,” he said and then spread out his precome over his own cock and then inched his way inside. He was going slow, as slow as he could manage in his own need, but he knew that Sam was still too tight and he did not want to hurt his brother. He rested his head in the back of Sam’s neck when he bottomed out, breathing heavily, trying to give them both some time to get used to the feeling.  
“Sammy!” he breathed out in wonder and utter bliss at the feeling.  
“Dean,” Sam answered just as breathlessly, but contently at finally being joined again. “You can move, Dean.” Sam said after a moment, Dean complying immediately, withdrawing his hips slowly at first and then pushing back in.  
“Fuck, yes!” he shouted when Dean made a direct contact with his prostate and he made to reach out and stroke his own cock for some much needed friction, but was stopped by a growl from behind into his ear. “No!” and he wanted to complain, but then Dean’s hand formed a fist around him and that was way better.  
Dean’s thrusts very getting faster and harder, punching the air from his lungs and he was getting to the edge already.  
“Feel so good, Sammy, so hot and tight around me. So hard in my hand.” was whispered into his ear in that lustful voice and all he could do was whine and hold onto the wall. Dean saying things like that right into his ear when he had been on the edge pretty much since they left Fort Collins, and combined with the perfect angle on the next thrust into his prostate and a hard tug in his hair, Sam was spilling onto the shower wall, his brother’s name on his lips.  
“Deeean”! He shouted, his cock spurting all over his brother’s hand, his whole body shaking from finally letting go.  
“Sam!” Dean let out a shout of his own and a couple of thrusts later, he was coming as well.

Sam was clinging to the wall for support with his brother draped over his back, both of them breathing heavily, trying to get back from the high. Then he felt Dean gently withdrawing and he was being turned around and his mouth attacked in a love-filled kiss. Their chests were still heaving when Dean broke their mouths apart and looked up into his eyes.  
“I love you, little brother.” he smiled up at Sam and there was so much emotion in those few words that Sam was thanking whomever was listening that they found their way back to each other.  
“I love you, too, Dean.” Sam said back, trying to convey the same emotion and the claiming his brother’s mouth again.  
They slowly finished washing themselves and then made their way to Dean’s room, falling onto his bed, making out until they fell into an exhausted sleep, bodies intertwined together.

\----------------

When Sam woke up in the morning alone and slight panic overtook him for a second until he realised where he was and he could smell pancakes from the kitchen through the open door. He smiled to himself and then stretched his body, slowly making his way to the bathroom to take care of his bladder and brush his teeth. He was almost completely naked, save for his boxer briefs and when he caught a look of himself in the mirror, he groaned and flushed at the picture he made.  
His neck was littered by teeth marks and his hair was dishevelled completely. Yes, Dean marked him good. He got goose bumps all around his body and his cock twitched at the thought of being so visibly claimed. He quickly did his business in the bathroom, not wanting to spend too much time apart and made his way to the kitchen.

When he reached the door, he let out an appreciative moan at what he was seeing, because apparently, he did a little bit of marking up himself. Dean was dressed only in his underwear as well, currently with his back to the door, finishing up with the pancakes on the stove. His  
left shoulder was littered with scratch marks from Sam’s fingernails and there was a big hickey on the side of his neck. Dean turned his head with a smile in Sam’s direction at the small sound he heard.  
“Morning, Sammy.” Dean said with a beaming smile and damn that was a good look on his brother. “Morning, Dean.” Sam said with a smile of his own and made his way to the counter to kiss his brother good morning. Dean turned off the stove having finished preparing the breakfast and then he was being pushed against the counter, his mouth claimed in a heated kiss and he thought he could wake up like this every morning.

Sam broke the kiss when air was becoming a necessity, but he still remained closely mashed into his big brother, nipping his way to his ear, licking over the hickey he left yesterday, loving the way Dean’s breath hitched when he made contact with the sensitive skin.  
“Love my marks on you,“ Sam said and was rewarded with a small moan and he could feel Dean smiling into his skin.  
“Ditto, little brother,” Dean said, his hands raking over the small marks on his neck.  
“Smells wonderful,” Sam commented in the direction of the pancakes.  
“Will taste great, too.” Dean beamed with pride at his creation. If there was something he was really good at making, it was pancakes.  
“Hmmm,“ Sam let out a content sigh, but had a different idea. “There is something I wanna taste first though,” and with this he folded his legs underneath himself, kissing his way down Dean’s stomach until he reached what he wanted.  
“Damn, Sammy.” Dean said in wonder, but did not have it in him to voice any protest. If Sammy wanted to give him a morning blow job, he wasn’t arguing. Pancakes could wait. He put both of his hands behind himself on the counter for support and groaned at the sight below him. His giant of a little brother on his knees for him, nosing around his boxer briefs, making his cock stand to attention. Sam got both of his hands onto the hem of his underwear and tugged them down around his knees, so that he could get at what he wanted.  
Dean’s cock bobbed up before his eyes and he licked his lips in anticipation, loving the lustful groan his brother made above.  
He started licking around, teasing his big brother, then reaching with one of his hands to circle around the hard length, tugging on it lightly and squeezing softly. He was kissing and licking at the head, driving Dean inside with need, when his brother suddenly let out a growl and then intertwined his fingers into Sam’s hair to get him to business.  
Having his brother’s hands in his hair was exactly was Sam wanted and complied, swallowing his brother’s length in one go, coughing lightly when it hit the back of his throat. The hand on his scalp let out a bit on the pressure, but it still lingered there, making sure he stayed on the task at hand (or mouth for that matter). He pulled back slightly to get some air into his lungs and then proceeded to turn his big brother to mush.  
“Damn, Sammy, that mouth of yours...” Dean praised and was getting a little breathless from having that talented mouth around him.  
“Hmmmm.” Sam hummed around the length in his mouth and Dean was grunting from the vibrations it caused. Sam was hollowing out his cheeks, sucking his brother like his life depended on it, licking on the underside on his way up.  
“Yes, baby, just like that.” Dean praised him and his own cock was seeking attention, but that would have to wait. Now it was about taking care of Dean and he was sure his big brother would not leave him hanging long. He took the length to the back of his throat again and swallowed around it, delighting in the choked out sounds from above.  
Dean was getting close, so he looked up directly into his eyes and swallowed again, just as his left hand made its way to press onto the sensitive spot behind his balls and Dean was coming down his throat, shouting a loud “Saaaaaaam!” in the process...

... And that was exactly the moment Castiel barged into the kitchen, ready to rescue Dean from what he was sure was another mental breakdown from not having his brother around, when he saw that Sam was very much present.  
“Dean!” the angel still managed to shout, the end of the name dying in his throat in shock at the scene before him.

It took the brothers a moment to get their bearing, but then there was a lot of expletives from them, reacting to being interrupted, hastily reaching to cover themselves with their underwear, which they luckily still had on. It would have been even more embarrassing, if they could not cover themselves in front of the angel. They were both red in their faces from mortification and at a loss for words. How do you tell an angel of the lord that you are in love with your own brother. Well, they guessed he sort of knew now.

“Ehm... Cass,” Sam tried to force out of his throat, but it was strangled and Dean noted it was also a bit raspy from having his throat fucked just a few seconds ago. That thought made Dean’s spent cock twitch lightly and he scolded himself. Now was not the time for such thoughts. Sam had been painfully hard before, but now his erection was quickly flagging, his need forgotten. He tried to come up with something to say, but even his 174 GPA drew blanks in this situation.

Castiel was staring at the brothers momentarily, trying to access the situation, coming to the conclusion that none of them was in any danger. His stance visibly relaxed.  
“Sam,” he started. “I can see you came back.” He said with a light smile, happy to see the younger hunter again. “I am glad you and Dean managed to resolve whatever happened between you.” He looked at them with a smile again, seemingly disregarding what he had just walked in on.

There was awkward silence for a minute when all three of them were just staring at each other, the brothers nervously fidgeting, Dean more obviously so.  
“Cass, ehm, about what you just saw,” Sam started, but drew blank at how he wanted to continue. There was another moment of silence.

“You seem to have been pleasuring your brother with your mouth.” The angel said without any emotion in his voice. He did not understand why both of the hunters cringed at that. Then it hit him.  
“My apologies for interrupting. I was not aware you would be both here and when I heard Dean shouting your name, I was afraid he might harm himself. He was not exactly looking good the last time I was here.” He finished and the brothers were just staring at him with open mouths, unable to say anything. After another moment of awkward silence, Castiel continued.  
“Well, I can see now that you are both safe, so I shall take my leave.” the angel said with a small nod to himself and turned to walk away when Dean finally found his voice.  
“Cass.” He called, maybe a bit forcefully then he wanted, but he was still in shock (and having his brains blown out only a mere moments ago), so nobody could really blame him.  
“You, ehm...” Dean started and then looked at his brother before continuing. “You ok with what you just saw?”  
“What I saw was two souls bonding together, completing each other.” Castiel shocked both of the brothers by stating calmly.  
“Ehm, what?” Dean barked out, more like squeaked. Sam opened his mouth to say something but drew blank and closed it again. What was happening?  
“Yes, you are aware you are soul mates, correct?” Castiel asked in his monotone voice, not understanding why the brothers reacted so strangely. “Is that because you are brothers?” The seraph asked then, as if finally realising that might have been the issue between them.  
“Well, eh, duh?”, very eloquent, Dean, indeed. “Of course that! You don’t have a problem with that?” he asked in disbelieve.  
“No, Dean, I do not. You would be surprised by how many humans engage in incestuous relationships. It is a matter of soul. Some souls that are meant to be together simply share a bloodline, it is not uncommon. I believed that you have been aware ever since you shared Heaven that you were made for each other.”

The brothers were staring with open mouths trying to comprehend what was happening, but simply having no words. Their angel friend for once seemed to understand that the brothers needed to be alone for now in order to process that information.

“My apologies again for interrupting. I am glad that you are both safe. I will leave you two alone now.” Castiel said with a short smile and then turned to leave the same way he arrived.

Sam and Dean were still trying to order their thoughts together when they heard the door of the bunker close shut. Now that Dean thought about it, it was strange that neither of them heard it open, but then he had been otherwise occupied and nobody could really blame him for that.  
Sam reached out for his hand gently and made eye contact, both of the brothers seeing small tears in the other’s eyes. But they were not sad tears.  
“Are you ok?” Sam asked, almost whispered and then thumbed away the tears from his brother’s face.  
“Yeah, Sammy I am.” Dean answered with a smile and returned the gesture. They were staring into each other’s eyes for a while before Dean continued.  
“I mean it nagged me a bit, even with how perfect it felt, that I might be corrupting my little brother...” he did not manage to continue, when Sam interrupted him.¨  
“Hey, not corrupting. I want this as much as you do. I cannot be without you.” Sam said with certainty and put a short kiss on the mouth before him to make his case.  
“Me too, little brother, me too.” Dean confirmed and claimed Sam’s mouth in a much more heated kiss.  
“It feels that much better now that Cass actually knows and is ok with it, good that we don’t need to hide it from him.” Dean said when they broke apart and Sam chuckled into his neck.  
“Yes, although I would prefer next time to be a little more hidden.” He said smiling and Dean let out a groan at the memory of being walked in on by the angel.  
“Yes, definitely.” He said and then his stomach grumbled with hunger and he was reminded of the uneaten pancakes.  
“I need some food now, but don’t worry, little brother, I fully intend on returning the favour.” He said with a mischievous smile and delighted in the shiver that ran through the taller man.  
\------------------------

 

The next couple of days had been spent by the brothers having sex in all of the rooms of the bunker, thoroughly getting to know what the other liked, taking advantage of being alone.

Sam woke up one morning and upon wanting to stretch his long body, he noticed that his hands have been tied to the headboard with a soft rope without him noticing. He tensed slightly, but relaxed immediately when he saw Dean looking at him hungrily from a chair right next to the bed. He was totally naked, his right hand around his already hard cock, stroking gently. He did not want to get off, not yet, he was just enjoying the view.

“Dean” he moaned out loud and then tested his bound hands again, just to confirm he was really tied up and could not move them. A thrill ran through all of his body at the memory of Dean’s promise to tie him to his bed and make him scream.  
“Sammy”, Dean echoed and it was filled with lust and it made Sam’s toes curl. Dean stood up from the chair and moved over to kiss him good morning. He was kneeling above Sam’s body, one hand going into the soft strands of the younger man’s hair. When the kiss ended, he stayed close to his face, waiting for Sam to open his eyes fully to get his attention.

“This ok, Sammy?” Dean asked, indicating the bound hands, his tone serious for a moment, needing to make sure that his brother was a hundred percent ok with what was happening.  
“Yes, Dean.” Sam answered just as seriously, trying to convey how much he really wanted this. They might have been tied down during the hunts by some monsters a couple of times in the past for him to otherwise feel uncomfortable, but this was Dean and he trusted him fully. Besides, there was something really hot in being completely in the mercy of his big brother’s hands, taking care of him a bringing him pleasure. He pushed his hips up and strained his neck to reach Dean’s mouth for another quick kiss.  
“I want this.” He answered again more clearly, adding “I want anything you want to give me.”  
Dean smiled at Sam lightly, lust fully clouding his eyes. “Be careful what ‘ya wish for, little brother.” He winked mischievously and delighted in the full body shiver from the body on the bed, then turned serious for another moment. “We might need a safe word for this,” he whispered. Sam’s eyes widened at that and he sucked in a quick breath at what his brother could be planning, but he was more than excited to find out. He nodded shortly, thinking about the best option for a second, then saying: “Let’s go with the traffic light system, green for ‘good’, yellow for ‘need a minute’ and red for ‘stop’.”  
“Good,” Dean smiled at him, then kissed him shortly. And then it was it was as if a switch turned inside Dean and he rose up on his knees so that he was staring at his brother from above, hungry eyes roaming all over.  
“You didn’t even wake up, when I was binding your hands.” Dean’s fingertips of both hands started gently roaming all over Sam’s abdomen, muscles shaking, straining to be touched. “You just lemme put some rope around ‘em and tie ‘em to the headboard without moving once. And now you’re completely at my mercy.” Dean growled hungrily, deciding what to do with the gorgeous mass of muscle underneath his hands.

Sam’s cock had been getting hard ever since he found out his hands had been tied to the headboard, and now with Dean talking dirty to him, able to do practically anything to him, he was almost ready blow his load already. He let out a moan and then a whine when Dean’s fingernails scraped around his nipples then pinched them sharply, turning them into hard nubs.  
“Dean” he moaned and threw his head back in sensation, all of his body sighing in pleasure. And then Dean lowered his body again, completely this time, surging for his mouth, their hips and hard-ons clashing together in perfect friction. Dean’s right hand went automatically into Sam’s hair, the other one staying on his hip, helping to push their bodies together in a good rhythm. Sam was getting breathless really fast, especially with Dean’s fingernails on his scalp, tugging sharply onto his hair and he wanted to tell Dean to slow down a little bit or he was going to come too fast. But his big brother was way ahead of him and in a matter of seconds, the heavy weight on him lifted and the hand left his hair and he was left panting, whining at the loss of sensation, trying to get back to planet Earth from his high. Dean was still close above him, breathing heavily as well from the kissing, but looked fully in control.  
“We’ve barely even started and you’re already close to coming, little brother?” He smirked half mockingly and Sam turned red in the face from slight embarrassment, but with Dean doing all those amazing things to his body, he couldn’t really help himself, it felt that good.  
“Might have to help you out with that,” Dean whispered lustfully right into his face.  
Sam only had a couple of seconds to whine, before Dean rose higher on his knees and reached for something on the bed stand. 

When he woke up, Sam didn’t even have time or the wits to look around, but now that he saw what his brother was holding in his hand, he wondered if he was going to survive this or if there was such a thing as dying from too much pleasure. It was a cock ring, a simple rubber band, nothing fancy, but it showed that Dean really thought this through and was thoroughly prepared for turning Sam into a desperate moaning mush.

“Dean.” Sam moaned out loud and his cock twitched, leaking onto his stomach. Dean got his attention with his eyes, needing verbal confirmation that Sam was still ok with what they were doing.  
“You ok with this, Sammy, not too much?” Dean asked genuinely. It took Sam a minute to concentrate his brain enough to form a coherent sentence.  
“Yes, Dean, fuck, yes. Green.” Sam blurted out of himself, his hips moving on their own accord, seeking any kind of contact. Dean dove down for a quick kiss, and then took hold of Sam’s cock and carefully looped the ring down to the base. Sam could only whine and moan softly through the whole process, because now he wouldn’t be coming unless Dean allowed him to and that thought sent another blurt of precome rolling from his tip.  
“You good?” Dean asked again and started gently rubbing the younger man’s thigh for comfort as Sam had to take several deep breaths to try and calm himself down a bit.  
“Yes.” He answered after a bit and then a thought occurred to him. “When did you even get this thing?” Ever since they came back from Fort Collins, they barely left the bunker and Dean did not exactly have time to go “shopping” for stuff like this.  
Dean smiled at that. “Got it yesterday when I went for breakfast. Ordered it online, paid extra to have it delivered so fast. Couldn’t wait longer to have you like this.” He answered, getting a bit breathless himself, his eyes roaming all over the body underneath.  
“Fuck baby, you have no idea how hot you look right now. All tied up, hard and leaking, at my mercy.” Sam wanted to react to that, but it just turned into a muffled “Dean”, when his big brother claimed his mouth again.

And then Dean started licking and nipping his way down Sam’s neck, creating small marks in his path and if Sam liked the way he was marked before, he couldn’t wait to see how he looked after this.  
Dean reached for something on the night stand again and this time Sam could clearly see and recognise the tube of chocolate syrup. Dean just smiled at him before opening the bottle and the proceeded to spray Sam’s abdomen and muscles with the sticky substance. ‘Good enough to eat’, right that was Dean’s promise as well.  
Sam hissed at the first contact, as the syrup was still cold, but it was a welcome distraction from all the heat his brother had created on his body already. Dean was licking his way up and down Sam’s stomach, occasionally diving for his mouth to give him a taste as well. Sam was just a moaning writhing mess, shouting loudly whenever his brother would reach a sensitive spot. His cock was straining for attention that wasn’t coming any time soon. Pun intended.

When Dean got to Sam’s treasure trail and to the parts Sam really wanted him at, he lifted Sam’s feet gently onto his own shoulders to make more space for himself, and then dove down directly to Sam’s ass. At first, he just started licking around the pucker hole, teasing Sam with gentle touch.  
“Oh, God, Dean, please!” Sam was getting louder in his exclamations and it was music to Dean’s ears.  
“Hmmm,” he hummed around the piece of flesh and then ran his tongue directly across Sam’s entrance.  
“Fuck!” Sam shouted again, and threw his head back as much as he could with his bound hands, eyes rolling into the back of his skull.

Dean started worming his way inside, licking around the soft tissue, slowly opening his brother up. His own cock has been screaming at him for attention for ages and he needed to get inside that warm heat soon, otherwise he himself would go crazy from the need. His little brother sounded so desperate and he did not want to push him too far and risk never having this opportunity again, no matter how good it felt to be the one to turn his gorgeous little brother into an incoherent mess.  
He reached for their tube of lube on the nightstand blindly, locating the thing quickly, never separating his mouth from his brother’s flesh. He opened it up and applied some amount on his fingers. He added a first finger next to his tongue inside Sam’s ass and delighted in the cry he heard from above..

“Dean!.. D’n, please, I d...fuck!” Sam choked when that finger made contact with his prostate, his back curling from pleasure. “I dunno how long I can do this.” He breathed out, himself a bit surprised he was able to form a whole sentence. Dean moved his mouth away for a second, so that he could react.  
“Don’t worry, lil’ brother, I gotcha.” Dean said, his own voice littered with desperate need. He kissed his brother’s thigh shortly, and then returned his mouth to his previous task, adding a second finger into the fold.  
“Ngggh, yes!” Sam shouted, happy that he would soon get what he wanted. Dean did not waste any more time, stretching Sam further, adding a third finger after a while to make him ready. His hips were slowly humping the mattress to get some relief for his own cock, but he knew he needed to hurry up now, otherwise he might lose it.

When he was able to comfortably fit three of his fingers and his tongue inside, he decided that he has teased them both long enough. He took them all out, shushing Sam’s whine at being suddenly so empty.  
“It’s ok, Sammy, not much longer.” Dean promised and then coated his cock with the remainder of lube he had on his fingers and positioned himself at Sam’s hole.  
“You ready for me, baby?” he asked with a gentle smile. Sam was only able to whine and nod, getting lost in the need to feel his brother inside and to come.

Dean pushed himself inside in one fluid motion and then had to stop himself from moving, in order not to come then and there from finally feeling that heat around his neglected cock.  
“Yesss!” Sam hissed and was trying to move his hips to indicate that he was more than ready for his brother to move.  
“D’n, mo’e, plea’e. Touch me!” Sam got out of himself and moaned when Dean complied and started moving slowly, getting them both used to the feeling. When Dean’s hand made contact with Sam’s straining cock, he shouted again incoherently, unable to contain his need for much longer.  
“I gotcha, Sammy.” Dean moaned out, breathless himself. He started moving a bit faster, his hand on Sam’s cock gaining in speed as well, knowing they were both at the end of their endurance. He angled his cock to hit directly Sam’s prostate and then reached to undo the ring that was keeping his brother from coming.  
“It’s ok, Sammy, come for me, you can come for me now.” He said as he slid the ring away and Sam’s cock started spurting come into his fist.  
“Deaaaaan!” Sam shouted and his back bowed into a curve, before he collapsed back onto the bed, barely conscious.  
Seeing this and feeling how Sam squeezed around him, Dean only lasted another couple of quick thrust before he was coming with a shout of his own.

He was barely holding himself above Sam’s body so as not to crush him, pleasure still cursing through all of his body. He gently eased himself out of his brother, reaching for a knife and quickly undoing the bonds on Sam’s hands, laying them next to his body to rest. His brother was out cold, exhausted from the pleasure, only murmuring softly in contentment. Dean lay himself next to Sam, gently wiping some stray hair from his face and then put a short chaste kiss onto his mouth.  
“Love you, Sammy.” He whispered into Sam’s ear and was happy to see a small smile on his brother’s face.  
“Lo’ u too.” Sam mumbled back, but then he was back to resting, snuggling his head underneath his big brother’s shoulder.

Dean smiled again and moved closer as well, deciding that shower could wait till they regained some strength back. Now he was absolutely content and happy and thanked Chuck again silently that they managed to find their way back to each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed, please let me know your thoughts, suggestions!


End file.
